This is an application for continued support of the Alcoholism Research Center at Washington University. A broad range of projects are proposed for the next five years, including studies of neurochemical changes associated with chronic alcoholism in man, the role of CNS serotonin on consumption of alcohol and the development of tolerance and dependence in animals, the transmission of alcoholism in man using models derived from population genetics, the development of alcoholism and other forms of psychopathology in the children of alcoholics, the role of alcoholism in female criminality and recidivism, and the interaction between alcoholism and narcotic addiction in man.